The common “gable-top” container for food products, and other pourable products, provides a top which is readily opened for the discharge of the container contents. Gable-top containers commonly include at least two top outer exposed panels whose body portions define the characteristic “gable” on the top end of the container and whose distal edges are bonded to define a fin which is readily openable to expose substantially the entire cross sectional area of the top opening of the container for the removal of the contents through such opening.
The afore described container design has long been considered very desirable for containing pourable products. Of recent, this container has been modified to provide a pouring spout disposed within the bounds of one of the top outer panels. This spout desirably limits the outflow of liquid, for example, from the container and is provided with outer threads for the receipt of a closure cap thereon. This structure continues to gain popularity in part because of the ease of opening and closing of the container.
In each of these prior art containers, the body of the container is tubular in form. To lift the container for whatever reason requires that one grasp the container about its middle with one or both hands. If both hands are used to lift the container, the cap closing the pouring spout must be removed before the container is lifted and tilted to pour from it. If only one hand is used to lift the container, a second hand may be used to remove the cap, but only at the risk of the container inadvertently tilting while held in a single hand, and resultant accidental spilling of the container contents.
Handles placed on the exterior sides of the common gable-top container are most undesirable due to problems associated with packing of the containers in shipping cartons, stacking the containers on shelves in retail stores, and the ever-present tendency of the handles on the side to be damaged in handling, transporting, etc. Very importantly, handles on the sides of the containers preclude the use of currently existing, and very expensive, machines employed in erecting blanks into tubular containers, and filling the containers with product, for example.